The Ballad of The Kyubi
by Uchiha Asuka
Summary: Every ten million years, the kyubi can leave it's host to become human for a hundred years, then once again become a demon. Those ten million years are up and one girl's life is going to be flipped upside down.[Full Sum Inside][Rated T for Extreme Violenc
1. Stats

Plot Summary

Every ten millions years, the kyubi can split from it's host and become human for a hundred years. The ten million years are up and one girl is going to get the surprise of her life. Meet Uchiha Amaya, descendant of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. She is the new vessel of the kyubi and she hates it. Will she learn to live with the kyubi or will she be the one the sealed prophecy mentions as the one to destroy the nine tailed demon for good?

Characters as of Now

Uchiha Amaya- Chunin- This girl is not one to be taken lightly. She is renowned for being the great granddaughter of the famous medic Uchiha Sakura and the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Amaya is a sharp tongued girl and a loner. She has long black hair and onyx eyes. Being thirteen she is the middle child of three siblings.

Kyubi- Demon- He is Amaya's annoyance. In human form he has fiery red hair and red eyes. But as a demon, he has nine whipping tails and fiery red fur. He's always trying to con Amaya and everyone else.

Uchiha Rikku- Genin- Amaya's little sister. She's an annoyance to Amaya because of her wanting to be exactly like her big sister. She has long pink hair and emerald eyes.

Uchiha Haruko- Genin- Amaya's elder twin brother. He has black hair and emerald eyes. Amaya and Kenji hate each other, yet sometimes they get along.

Nara Yuki- Chunin- He's just as lazy as Shikamaru. But he takes after Temari in competitiveness. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. His hair is usually in a ponytail. He considers Amaya his best friend and is on team 7.

Nara Ume- Chunin- Practically a replica of Temari. She is Yuki's younger twin. Unlike her brother, she has short brown hair and green eyes.

Hyuga Takumi- Genin- Great grandson of Hyuga Neji and Tenten. He is a master of weapons and the byakugan. He has brown hair and brown eyes.

Hyuga Ichiro- Genin- Takumi's elder brother. He too is a master of weapons and the byakugan. He has brown hair and silver eyes.

Hatake Akane- Genin- He's just as perverted as his great grandfather Hatake Kakashi with his great grandmother's, Anko, straightforwardness. He's one the new team 7 with Amaya and Yuki. He has spiky silver hair and brown eyes.

Sabaku no Mizuki- Chunin- Sabaku no Gaara's great granddaughter and Yuki and Ume's cousin. She has red hair and green eyes. Not much is known about her at this time.

Sabaku no Ryuu- Genin- Brother to Mizuki, Ryuu is the youngest of the two. He has red hair and green eyes like his sister does.

Uzumaki Daisuke- Genin- One of the biggest loudmouths in history. He is Aya's elder brother. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

Uzumaki Aya- Genin- A shy girl who happens to be the descendant of Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata. She has lavender eyes and blonde hair.

* * *

The stats will be updated periodically throughout the story. First chapter should be up soon. Keep an eye out for it! 


	2. Chapter 1: Live and Learn

**"Hurry up! I'm not waiting all day for you to get your ass out of bed!" **she called up, looking at an open window.

"**I'm hurrying! Buddha…this is so troublesome…" **Yuki complained getting ready. This was the day he and his best friend would actually be able to train together. Usually he was stuck with Akane, simple because Amaya would always be training with a sanin, just because she was the kyubi's vessel.

The raven haired girl scowled and crossed her arms. **"I don't have all day Yuki! You know how touchy Aiko gets if I miss training with her!" **Amaya yelled at him.

"**Fine! I'm coming! You're the pushiest person I've ever met!" **he said jumping out of the open window and landing next to her. Yuki was about three inches taller than she was, but for some odd reason Amaya had the upper hand.

She looked at him then started to walk off. Yuki started after her, keeping the same pace as her. **"You're the laziest person in Konoha. Why should I care if I'm pushy if you're lazy?" **she asked. Yuki rolled his eyes. Amaya was right. Yuki _was _the laziest person in Konoha, he even beat his dad in that category. A few minutes later they had arrived at team seven's usual meeting place. Akane was no where in sight. **"Where do you think Akane-teme is?"** she asked Yuki.

"**I dunno. The baka's probably out annoying Ume…he's got an obsession for her since you've been training with Aiko…" **he replied lazily. Amaya nodded to show that she was listening. Akane was the biggest perv she had ever met. Always bothering any girl he found the least bit attractive. **"Well. Well Well… look at who decided to finally show up! You know it's not nice to call people names especially when they're just behind your backs, but **

**I'll forgive you Amaya-Chan" **a voice said from behind them. _Akane…_ Amaya thought.

She whipped around to see she was right. There he stood, Konoha's biggest pervert since Jiraiya himself. **"You have a lot of nerve to call me a baka Yuki…" **he said in a menacing tone.

"**Tch…you couldn't beat a fly off your own head, _baka_" **Yuki retorted, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'baka'. Amaya looked at the two fighting like mere academy students. She wasn't going to waste her time or breath on those two. She watched as the argument progressed from being just words, to fists, to jutsu, and finally to weapons. It had lasted for about fifteen minutes, and none of them had noticed a man who had black hair and blue eyes even show up. Well…with the exception of Amaya.

The man stepped in between the two, catching a flying kunai in between his index finger and his middle finger. **"Looks like you two started training without your sensei. Now didn't you? What have I told you two before? Hmm? Or did you two already forget?" **he asked smoothly, **"Now, let's put this all behind us and let's train for real. Amaya. Yuki. You two spar first."**

"**Hai Takumi-Sensei," **Amaya said walking over to where Yuki and Akane were. Yuki, who happened to be very pissed off, poked Akane in the forehead, making him fall over. Both boys exchanged the nastiest glares in history as Akane got up and went to sit underneath a nearby tree. **"Ready to get this going Yuki or are you just going to glare at Akane all day?" **she taunted.

Those words broke Yuki's gaze. **"You're asking for it Uchiha…" **he said.

"**Sharingan," **Amaya stated simply, her eyes turning red.

"**That all you've got planned? You're just going to mimic my every move?" **Yuki asked smirking, **"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!"** Shadows of his hands started to move up toward Amaya's neck, slowly he started to strangle her. **"That the best you've got? How many times have I seen this one?" **she asked forcing the shadows off of her. Chakra started to gather around her left arm. When the timing was just right she lunged forward. Grass and everything near her hand was being destroyed. She fell to the ground, the chakra disappearing from around her arm. Her head was light and everything around her started to fade as she became unconscious.

* * *

First chapter kinda sucked but chapter two's on it's way! I'll try to update it every week, but if I skip a week don't get mad at me. School starts real soon. I'm gonna have fun writing the next one, the kyubi will make his first appearance then! 


End file.
